El juego de la verdad o la mentira
by arual17
Summary: Dos parejas han sido asesinadas vilmente en la ciudad de Nueva York, y la inspectora Kate Beckett sólo tiene una pista para atrapar al asesino. ¿Pero podrá seguirla, estando su compañero tan frío con ella? Sus sentimientos pueden jugarle una mala pasada


Bueno, se me ocurrió esta historia después del capítulo "47 segundos", pero como soy tan lenta escribiendo (porque quiero que esté todo a mi gusto) lo publico ahora.

Se me vino a la mente la situación de Castle y Beckett, y luego una escena de un capítulo de Smallville (si no recuerdo mal, de la temporada 7)

Osease, tiene spoilers tanto de Smallville (pero obviamente, voy a cambiar la escena) y a partir del capítulo "47 segundos" de Castle en adelante, obviando el capítulo de los zombis, porque esta historia se me ocurrió antes de verlo xD

¿Y por qué se me ocurrió? Pues porque quería escribirle algo a mi querida amiga Ushio por su cumpleaños. Me dije… ¿Qué podría gustarle? Intenté algo con Bleach, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría nada bueno (¡Y que ya tocó el año pasado!). Entonces seguí pensando, y recordé la serie Castle (que se enamoró de ella gracias a mi muajajaja) y luego, como dije, en Smallville.

Así que espero que guste ^^ ¡Y muchas felicidades Ushio! ¡Que cumplas muchos más! Esta historia va dedicada a ti ^^ (Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? ;P)

Disclaimer: Ni Castle ni Smallville me pertenecen, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes y sus escenas para ver cómo queda y si tengo que dejar de lado los fanfiction de series americanas jejeje

* * *

_**El juego de la verdad o la mentira**_

Estaba horrorizada por lo que había ocasionado. ¿A quién se le ocurría desafiar a un lunático? Únicamente a ella. Su corazón palpitaba tan frenético que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse de lágrimas angustiosas por lo que estaba presenciando.

- Para… - Susurró con la poca voz que logró encontrar. – Detente… - Pero no lo hacía. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detenlo de una vez! – Gritó desesperada mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre que la tenía aprisionada, sin éxito alguno.

El grito desgarrador que inundaba la habitación, se detuvo al fin.

Miraba al hombre que estaba frente a ella, con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo desgarrado por el dolor que acababa de sufrir.

Él finalmente la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules mostraban miedo y dolor, al igual que los marrones de ella. Pero no era un miedo por sí misma, sino por su compañero.

- Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?

Miraron a quien los había metido en esa situación, sin poder hacer otra cosa que rezar para que sus amigos los sacasen de esa pesadilla.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?

48 horas antes.

Las sirenas sonaban por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad de Nueva York. Un callejón, repleto de agentes yendo y viniendo, procurando que curiosos transeúntes y periodistas no se acercasen, se encontraba acordonado por el típico cordón policial amarillo.

- Esposito, Ryan. – Una mujer de larga cabellera caoba y ondulada, vestida con una chaqueta larga y marrón traspasó el cordón y se acercó a los mencionados. - ¿Qué tenemos?

Los aludidos miraron a la recién llegada y comenzaron a leer las notas de lo que habían averiguado mientras se dirigían a la escena.

- Margaret Scott y Benjamin Abbot. Veintidós y veinticinco años respectivamente. Ella era camarera de un restaurante en el centro y él un agente de seguros. – Comenzó Ryan.

- Tenían sus carteras consigo. Él en el bolsillo y ella en el bolso. Tanto el efectivo como sus tarjetas estaban intactos. – Terminó Esposito mientras le entregaba los objetos mencionados.

- Bueno. Podemos descartar el robo. – Miró a la escena donde se encontraban las víctimas. – Hola Lanie, ¿causa de la muerte?

- Aún es pronto para confirmarlo, pero por su estado, diría que fueron electrocutados.

La inspectora miró a la forense con sorpresa al estar agachada frente a ella. - ¿Electrocutados?

- Te lo confirmaré cuando los lleve a la morgue.

- Esto a Castle le hubiera encantado. – Comentó Ryan, obteniendo una mirada asesina de la patólogo forense.

- Tío… - Susurró su compañero. – No lo hagas.

Una chica pelirroja pasaba por su lado y Beckett se levantó. - ¡Alexis! – La llamó. - ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? Le he estado llamando pero no contesta.

La joven miró a la mujer, resignada con el padre irresponsable que le había tocado. – En casa, durmiendo la mona. Anoche llegó bastante tarde y apestaba a alcohol.

- Menuda juerga. – Comentó el detective de ojos azules.

- Tío… - Le amonestó de nuevo su compañero y recibió otra mirada envenenada de la forense.

- Gracias Alexis. – Sonrió a la estudiante, intentando apaciguarla. – Bien Lanie, avísame cuando tengas los resultados. – Dijo girándose. – Y ustedes averigüen todo sobre ellos. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué aparecieron juntos? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Se conocían? Es bastante evidente que no los mataron aquí.

- Entendido.

- Bien.

- Yo iré a hablar con los familiares. – Terminó marchándose por donde había venido.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Preguntó Ryan cuando vio que la inspectora se había marchado.

- No te enteras de nada, ¿Verdad? – Le recriminó su compañero.

- Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa. – Admitió. - ¿Pero por qué no lo hablan?

- Porque los dos son unos cabezotas orgullosos. – Respondió Lanie terminando de apuntar algunas notas.

Ryan sólo asintió ante esa gran verdad que separaba a sus dos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beckett trabajaba en su escritorio cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. - ¿Ya se te ha quitado la resaca? – Preguntó sin mirar. No hacía falta levantar la vista para saber quién estaba sentado a su lado. Ese aroma tan embriagador era inconfundible después de tanto tiempo.

- Después de tantos años en presentaciones y fiestas, uno aprende trucos para combatir los síntomas y estar en plena forma. – Respondió el escritor. – Y seguir tan guapo como siempre. – Dijo con su característico tono coqueto.

- Bien. Pues mientras tú estabas durmiendo la mona, aquí la gente ha estado trabajando. Algo que no haces con mucha frecuencia. Por no decir nunca. – Siguió releyendo los informes que tenía en la mesa.

O mejor dicho, lo intentaba, porque no podía concentrarse con él a su lado. Y le pasaba desde que notaba el ambiente bastante cargado cuando estaban juntos. Esperaba alguna respuesta de las suyas ante sus palabras, algo que le diese a comprobar que su relación no había cambiado, que todo eran imaginaciones suyas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada. No eran imaginaciones suyas. De la noche a la mañana, Castle había cambiado y no tenía ni idea del porqué. Se mordió el labio inferior, frustrada por no saber el motivo, y ser tan orgullosa para no preguntarlo. – Una pareja asesinada. El mes que entra iban a casarse. – Le extendió los informes y le señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la pizarra, aunque no sabía si él se había dado cuenta. – Según Lanie, fueron electrocutados a la vez.

- ¿Electrocutados? – Se sorprendió. - ¿Y me lo he perdido?

Kate sonrió levemente. – Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen. – Le miró por primera vez en el día, viendo que su mirada vagaba desde la carpeta que tenía en la mano hasta la pizarra. – A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda.

- ¿Alguien se pasó con la pistola eléctrica? ¡O! Los robots de una inteligencia artificial que se cree mejor que los humanos han venido del futuro con sus armas que disparan bolas eléctricas para evitar que nazca el líder de la resistencia humana y sus generales. – Dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la pizarra para observarla mejor.

Y allí se había asomado algo del antiguo Rick. Le alegró un poco que mostrase esa faceta suya. Con ello, sabía que no había cambiado del todo. Únicamente con ella.

- Una teoría interesante. Cuando vea a Terminator, ya sé cómo detenerlo. – Una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

- Con las armas actuales no puedes detener a Terminator. – Le recriminó, pero sin mirarla. – Tienes que aplastarlo con una prensa o derretirlo en acero fundido.

- Y me quedaría sin quien juzgar.

- Un precio que hay que pagar por el bien de la humanidad.

- Pues el futuro se ha quedado sin otro general de la resistencia. – Dijo Esposito, que había escuchado la teoría de Castle. Miró a su compañera. – Ha habido otro asesinato.

- Y también son un hombre y una mujer. – Terminó Ryan llegando junto a ellos.

Kate se levantó de su silla y cogió la chaqueta que colgaba en el espaldar. – Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la escena del crimen, que se encontraba a una manzana de la anterior. - ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar los cuerpos tan cerca de donde los había dejado antes? – Se preguntó el policía de ojos azules.

- Un lunático. Eso seguro. – Respondió Esposito que caminaba a su lado.

- O un robot con piel hecha artificialmente para hacerse pasar por un humano normal y no llamar la atención. – Siguió Castle con su teoría.

- Pues el robot utiliza un arma bastante aparatosa para matar a sus objetivos. – Comentó Lanie mientras observaba los cuerpos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Beckett se arrodilló a su lado.

- Los han matado con una silla eléctrica.

- Como a los… ¿Condenados a muerte? – Cuestionó el escritor.

- Exactamente así. Las anteriores víctimas tenían rastro de quemaduras en las manos y en los pies.

- Así que les volvieron a poner los zapatos. – Concluyó Beckett.

- Y… Eran pareja. – Dijo mostrándoles una foto que había sacado de la cartera del hombre.

- Ryan, Esposito. Quiero saber si esta pareja conocía a la anterior. Y también los lugares que visitaron, quiero saber si hay alguna coincidencia.

Los detectives anotaron algunas notas y se marcharon para conseguir toda la información necesaria.

- Aquí hay algo que no encaja…

Beckett le miró, observaba muy detenidamente el cadáver de la mujer. - ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

- En esta foto… - Dijo señalando a la mujer en la imagen. – La mujer tiene un anillo de prometida en el dedo… ¿Dónde está?

- Ahora que lo dice… - Comentó Lanie observando también. – La otra mujer tampoco llevaba anillo.

La inspectora se quedó pensativa ante ese hecho. – Tendremos que preguntarlo a las familias.

- Es imposible que, teniendo fecha para el mes que entra, ella no tenga el anillo. Nunca se lo quitan, les encanta exhibirlo a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cuál de tus ex mujeres era así? – Preguntó la detective.

- Las dos. – Dijo rápidamente. – Por eso sé lo que me digo. Y seguro que Ryan lo puede confirmar.

Kate se quedó pensativa ante ese nuevo hecho. – Lo investigaremos. Gracias Lanie. Cuando tengas algo, llámame.

- Sin problemas nena. – Se despidió la forense.

Miró al escritor, que se había apartado para hablar por teléfono. Se acercó a él y deseó no haberlo hecho. Escuchaba cómo tonteaba con quien estuviese hablando y sintió que se le creaba un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Vio que él terminaba de hablar y se giraba, casi chocando con ella. Tuvo que tener mucho autocontrol para que sus sentimientos no se reflejasen en su rostro. - ¿Terminaste? – Él iba a contestar, pero ella se lo impidió. – Voy a ir a la comisaría a ver las pruebas del anterior asesinato. A ver si se nos ha pasado algo. – Intentó ser lo más suave posible al hablarle, aunque quisiese gritarle y recriminarle por tontear en una escena del crimen. - ¿Vamos?

- Ya iré mañana. Tengo algo que hacer en lo que queda de día. Me resumirás lo que habréis descubierto. – Dijo marchándose y dejando a Beckett con la palabra en la boca.

Lanie, que los había visto y oído, se acercó a su amiga, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para intentar consolarla. - ¿Es cierto que… he tardado demasiado? – Preguntó sin girarse, sabiendo quién era.

- Cariño… - La hizo girar, viendo en los ojos marrones de la inspectora la duda y el miedo. Miró a su alrededor, segura de que sería una conversación privada se alejaron, ya había terminado con la escena. – Al igual que a nosotras, a los hombres les duele esperar. Si no haces algo, si no hablas con él, se terminará marchando. ¿Quieres que lo haga? – La policía negó con la cabeza de modo casi imperceptible. – Pues nena, será mejor que le eches huevos y no dejes escapar a ese partidazo. – Le apremió de una forma un tanto cómica.

- No es tan fácil… Y si ya no… - No se atrevió a seguir diciendo las palabras que querían escapar de su garganta.

- Si no lo entiende, si ya no le importas, es que no te merecía. – Dijo tajante – Y no deberías comerte la cabeza por un hombre que cambia sus sentimientos al poco tiempo.

Kate la miró alzando una ceja. - ¿Poco tiempo? ¿Esperar un año no te parece suficiente?

La forense la miraba condescendiente. – El amor es para siempre, Kate. Si él ya no lo siente, es que Richard Castle no es para ti.

La inspectora se mordió el labio inferior, sopesando todo lo que le había dicho su única confidente y su mejor amiga. – Gracias Lanie. – Sonrió agradecida mientras la abrazaba.

- Cuando quieras cariño. – Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, la inspectora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque no lo pareciese. Después de recapacitar sobre la conversación que tuvo con Lanie durante toda la noche, había decidido hablar con su compañero nada más llegar a la comisaría.

Pero, como solía pasar desde las últimas semanas, el escritor no llegaba puntual. Pasó una hora, luego otra, luego dos, había pasado mediodía y él no llegaba, haciendo que la inspectora se replantease de nuevo el hablar con Castle y dejar las cosas como estaban.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – Tan ensimismada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Dio un pequeño brinco en la silla por la sorpresa y casi tira el lapicero que tenía en la mesa, si no fuese por sus reflejos que la ayudaron a cogerlo a tiempo.

- Podrías avisar de que llegas, ¿no? – Le miró de refilón, para apartar los ojos a los pocos segundos y hacer que reordenaba el escritorio. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que vestir siempre tan apetecible? Sobre todo con esa chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la camisa azul oscura y los vaqueros. Informal, pero siempre le quedaba genial. Mierda. Así no había quien hablase seriamente con él.

- ¿Estaba en las nubes en el trabajo, inspectora Beckett? – Preguntó divertido.

Si él supiera… - Concentrada en el caso, querrás decir. – Le volvió a mirar para amenazarlo con la mirada. – Dos parejas han muerto, y no tenemos nada. – Terminó reclinándose sobre la silla y tirando sobre la mesa el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Y los anillos?

- Se los han tenido que haber robado. Los familiares dicen que las chicas no se quitaban el anillo por nada.

- No tiene sentido… - Caviló. - ¿Y no roban el dinero?

- Sería lo que tenían más a mano si no querían registrar los cadáveres. Pudieron coger los anillos en cualquier momento, el asesino o alguien que encontró los cuerpos después de que los abandonasen. El caso es que no hemos encontrado nada. Ni huellas, ni epiteliales…

- Sigue en pie mi teoría del robot del futuro.

Kate sonrió. - ¿Y para qué querría un robot unos anillos de compromiso?

- Prueba de que el trabajo está hecho… ¡O combustible! – Dijo de pronto.

La mujer rodó los ojos, divertida. A lo mejor, podría abarcar en ese momento la conversación, ya que estaba animado. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. – Castle…

- ¡Ey! – Se sobresaltó y le miró al escucharle. - ¡Esposito! ¡Ryan! – Maldijo internamente. Les quería mucho, como si fuesen de su familia, pero a veces tenían el don de aparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Si eso seguía así, con interrupciones y con el escritor escapando de ella, tendría que terminar secuestrándole.

La idea le pareció muy tentadora. – Venimos de hablar con los locales a los que fueron para todo lo que necesitaban. – Dijo Esposito al llegar junto a ellos.

- Si, el catering, el pastel, los anillos, los vestidos… - Enumeró Ryan. – Me ha recordado la época antes de mi boda con Jenny.

Javier le miraba como recriminándole. – En fin. Nuestras víctimas tienen en común la pastelería y la joyería. Pero todos dicen que se fueron después de degustar y probarse los anillos.

- ¡Claro! – Saltaron la inspectora y el escritor a la vez. - ¡La joyería!

Se miraron ilusionados por el descubrimiento. – La prueba del anillo es donde únicamente la mujer se quitaría el de compromiso. – Dijo el escritor.

- Debieron de haberlos matado en la prueba. – Terminó su compañera. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que él apartó la mirada hacia la pizarra. - ¿Qué han dicho los de la joyería? – Preguntó a los detectives, menos animada que hacía unos segundos.

- Eh… - Kevin miró sus notas. – Dijo que las parejas llegaron para la prueba media hora antes de cerrar, ya que su jefe es muy estricto y hace reuniones privadas con las parejas para saber cuál anillo es el ideal.

- ¿Y les vio salir? – Cuestionó el escritor.

- No. – Respondió Javier. – Cerró la tienda y se marchó. Pero a la mañana siguiente el jefe le dijo que se habían marchado después de la reunión.

- Tenemos que hablar con el dueño de la tienda… - Llegó a la conclusión la inspectora.

- Eso va a ser un problema. – Negó Ryan. – Se llama Scott Anderson. Sólo habla con parejas que están a punto de casarse. Llega a la tienda, se encierra en su sótano, y no sale si no viene una pareja o si no es la hora de cerrar.

- Y no tenemos suficiente para pedir una orden. – Culminó su compañero.

Al escuchar a los detectives, a Kate le vino una alocada idea a la cabeza. Sonrió para sí. – Muy bien. – Se levantó y cogió la chaqueta de la silla. – Vamos Castle.

Él se levantó, extrañado. - ¿A dónde?

- A hablar con el dueño de la joyería. – Dijo simplemente sin quitar la leve sonrisa de la cara.

Esposito y Ryan se les quedaron mirando mientras se marchaban. - ¿Van a…?

- Oh sí. – Respondió Javier sin dejar a su compañero terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Y nos lo vamos a perder? – Se quejó el de ojos azules.

- La vida no es nada justa, hermano. – Dijo marchándose a su mesa, seguido de cerca por Ryan.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castle y Beckett llegaron a la joyería, la calle estaba poco transitada a esas horas y las farolas comenzaban a iluminar la penumbra. – Me esperaba una tienda mas… Diferente.

Kate le miró. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Una joyería de donde no sale nadie vivo, parece demasiado normal. Me desilusiona.

- Claro. Normalmente las tiendas donde matan gente lo anuncian en los escaparates. "Entra en nuestra tienda, y será lo último que hagas".

Castle la miró y alzó una ceja. – Déjele los eslóganes a los profesionales, inspectora.

- Como si el "Ella va armada, él es peligroso" fuese bueno. – Ironizó.

- ¡Lo es! – Se quejó. – Es un buen eslogan. – Terminó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. – Los malos se atemorizarían con sólo escucharlo.

Kate sonrió divertida con los gestos del hombre. Era como si a veces la tensión entre ellos desapareciese y estuviesen como siempre habían estado. Hasta que él de nuevo cambiaba y volvía a ser frío con ella. - ¿Entramos? Aunque aún no sé cómo vamos a hablar con el dueño.

- Eres escritor. Adivínalo. – Dijo entrando en la tienda, sin dejar que el hombre pudiese contestar.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro, pudieron observar que el lugar era bastante modesto. Algunas vitrinas y estanterías, y una mujer junto a la caja registradora. Al escuchar la puerta y verlos, sonrió con amabilidad. – Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La inspectora le devolvió la sonrisa. – Buenas tardes. – Vio que Castle se había detenido a su lado, así que le cogió del brazo y se pegó a él, sintiendo que se tensaba. ¿Sería porque le disgustaba o le gustaba? Intentando no pensar en eso, siguió con la actuación. – Mi novio y yo vamos a casarnos la semana que viene, y estábamos buscando los anillos ideales. – Dijo mientras arrastraba al hombre junto a ella hacia la mujer. - ¿Verdad querido? – El aludido hacía todo lo posible para asimilar lo que estaba haciendo la policía e intentaba por todos los medios que su cara no fuese un poema.

A la empleada se le iluminó la cara. - ¿En serio? ¡Es estupendo! ¡Mi enhorabuena! Habéis venido al lugar indicado.

- Eso espero. – Dijo Beckett. – Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Ya sabe, toda mujer sueña con que el día de su boda sea el mejor de todos.

- ¡Seguro que lo será! Veo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Pero… ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en buscar los anillos?

Castle se aclaró la garganta para que la voz le volviese. – Con nuestros trabajos, ha sido casi imposible coincidir para organizarlo todo. – Habló por primera vez desde que entró en la tienda. Kate sintió que sus músculos se habían relajado y vio una sonrisa en su rostro. – Por fin hemos conseguido tiempo y aquí estamos. – Puso la mano libre sobre la suya, que aún estaba agarrada a su brazo y apretó con fuerza. - ¿No es cierto amor?

Alzó la vista para mirarle cuando sus ojos chocaron, quedándose paralizada por la intensidad de sus ojos zafiro. Aunque no sabía por qué tembló como un flan, si por sus ojos, o por el tono de voz con lo que lo dijo.

- Se les ve muy enamorados. – Comentó alegremente la empleada, haciendo que el tiempo volviese a correr para la "pareja". – Tenemos anillos para todos los gustos, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que estén listos para la fecha señalada.

- Meredith. – Escucharon la voz de un hombre tras ella.

- Señor Anderson. – Respondió la empleada. – Esta bella pareja…

El hombre, de unos cincuenta años y constitución fuerte, la detuvo. – Lo he escuchado todo. – Sonrió. – Si no te importa, yo los atenderé, puedes marcharte antes y disfrutar del fin de semana.

- Pero… No es la hora de cerrar. – Dijo preocupada por su horario.

- No te preocupes. Así le darás una sorpresa a tu hijo.

La mujer sonrió, feliz. - ¡Muchas gracias! – Se giró hacia sus clientes. – Lo siento, les dejo en las capaces manos del señor Anderson.

- Lo entendemos. – Dijo amablemente el escritor mientras sonreía.

- Muchas gracias por todo. – Se despidió Beckett de la mujer. Después de todo, no era ella por quien estaba interesada.

Finalmente, se quedaron solos con el dueño de la tienda, que no paraba de sonreírles. - ¿Tenían algo en mente?

- Pues…

- Queríamos algo que reflejase nuestra personalidad. – Dijo rápidamente la inspectora.

El escritor la miró de reojo. – Sí, para que uno tenga algo del otro. – Siguió con la actuación.

El señor Anderson los miraba fijamente. – Entiendo lo que quieren decir. – Se hizo a un lado. - ¿Les importaría seguirme a mi taller? Puede que encuentren lo que busquen.

Aquello podía ser otra oportunidad para ver el famoso sótano sin tener una orden de registro. La inspectora podía decir que era su día de suerte.

- Después de usted. – Ofreció el escritor.

- Síganme, por favor. – Dijo antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad.

Al llegar a las escaleras, vieron que sólo podían ir de uno en uno. Se miraron y cuando Kate iba a avanzar, Castle se le puso delante. – Yo iré primero, así, si ocurriese algo, tendrías tiempo de sacar el arma. – Dijo en un susurro.

Ella iba a replicar, pero él empezó a bajar. Ahogó un grito, exasperada por lo cabezota que era. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nada sospechoso a sus espaldas, y siguió al escritor.

Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con los dos hombres. Estaba oscuro y olía a humedad, como solía oler en los sótanos de edificios antiguos de Nueva York.

Pero al llegar casi al final de las escaleras, donde había algo más de luz, pero no demasiada, vio algo que le heló la sangre. - ¡Castle!

Gritó terminando de recorrer las escaleras corriendo y acercándose al cuerpo tirado del hombre. - ¡Castle contéstame! – Suplicó mientras le zarandeaba, sin éxito de que reaccionase. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡No había tardado tanto! - ¡Richard! – Gritó desesperada.

En eso se dio cuenta, Anderson. Sacó su arma y miró hacia todos lados. Pero no sirvió de nada, sintió un dolor en el cuello, como una picadura, llevándose la mano a la zona. Se sacó lo que le había picado, viendo que era un pequeño dardo. Se sentía tremendamente mareada y la vista se le comenzó a nublar, terminando por volverse todo negro.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba un susurro que se iba acercando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos, viendo al principio borroso. – Beckett.

En cuando se despejó, vio a su compañero frente a ella. - ¿Castle?

- Menos mal, pensé que no despertabas. – Dijo con menos angustia mientras la inspectora miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Estaban en una sala oscura, iluminada con una tenue luz roja. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada tanto de pies y manos.

- No tengo ni idea. Pero no dudes que dentro de poco aparecerá Jigsaw queriendo jugar a un juego. – Comentó a su pregunta.

Ella le miró. – No creo que sea hora para tus bromas. ¿Puedes moverte?

Negó con la cabeza. – Pero no niegues que no estoy cerca. ¿No notas los pies fríos? Porque yo sí.

Kate observó detenidamente al hombre. Tenía razón, estaba sin zapatos. Y lo peor... Su mirada se tornó en terror. – Caslte…

- Estamos sentados en sillas eléctricas. – Confirmó seriamente, con el mismo miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

La inspectora tragó saliva para humedecer la garganta seca. Después de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, mucho más despejada, para ver si podía distinguir algo. - ¿Cuántas horas crees que hemos estado inconscientes?

El escritor iba a contestar, pero se lo impidieron. – Ocho horas. – Miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo al joyero aparecer de entre las sombras. – Bienvenidos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Cuestionó Castle mirándole.

- Una prueba. – Al ver que le miraban sin comprender, siguió hablando. - ¿Sabéis cuántas parejas felices vienen a mi tienda para conseguir los anillos perfectos para el día que será el más especial de su vida? ¿Y cuántas se rompen porque no estar destinados a estar juntos? Los engaños, las mentiras… - Escupió con odio. – Así que he decidido que todos los que pasen por mi tienda para casarse, deberán pasar una prueba. Llamémoslo el juego de la verdad o la mentira. Están conectados a un polígrafo, y por esta pantalla, sabré si mienten o dicen la verdad. – Volvió a sonreír mientras se posicionaba ante una pantalla con unos controles. – Sencillo, ¿no?

- No vamos a jugar a ese juego, Scott. – El aludido miró a la mujer, que le miraba con odio. – Soy policía de homicidios y ya deben de echarnos en falta.

- Vinimos por los asesinatos de las dos parejas. – Culminó su compañero.

- ¿Asesinato? ¡Oh no! Ese fue el castigo por no pasar mi prueba. Las reglas son sencillas. Si mienten, una descarga traspasará su cuerpo, pero si dicen la verdad, no les pasará nada.

- Escúchame muy bien. Como no nos sueltes, lo vas a lamentar. – Amenazó con una voz que haría temblar a cualquier sospechoso en una sala de interrogatorios.

- Pero en su situación, no servía de nada. – No inspectora. Si no sigue mis normas, quien lo lamentará será usted. – Y dicho eso, apretó un botón, ocasionando que Castle gritase de dolor.

Estaba horrorizada por lo que había ocasionado. ¿A quién se le ocurría desafiar a un lunático? Únicamente a ella. Su corazón palpitaba tan frenético que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse de lágrimas angustiosas por lo que estaba presenciando.

- Para… - Susurró con la poca voz que logró encontrar. – Detente… - Pero no lo hacía. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detenlo de una vez! – Gritó desesperada mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre que la tenía aprisionada, sin éxito alguno.

El grito desgarrador que inundaba la habitación, se detuvo al fin.

Miraba al hombre que estaba frente a ella, con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo desgarrado por el dolor que acababa de sufrir.

Él finalmente la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules mostraban miedo y dolor, al igual que los marrones de ella. Pero no era un miedo por sí misma, sino por su compañero.

- Entonces… ¿Comenzamos? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Miraron a quien los había metido en esa situación, sin poder hacer otra cosa que rezar para que sus amigos los sacasen de esa pesadilla.

- Las damas primero. – Sugirió. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Vete al infierno. – Dijo con odio.

- Incorrecto. – De nuevo el grito del escritor inundaba la habitación.

Ella gritó ante el hecho. - ¡Debiste castigarme a mí! ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

Detuvo la máquina. - ¿Es que no lo he dicho? Quien falle, su pareja es quien recibe el daño.

- No lo habías dicho. – Dijo mirando a su compañero, intentando pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

- Fallo mío. – Se disculpó. – Bien, de nuevo, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Katherine Beckett. – Contestó rápidamente para que no volviese a electrocutar a Castle. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que él no sufriese más. No quería que sufriese, y todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya.

- Bien. Ahora usted. ¿Su nombre?

El escritor suspiraba cansado. Sentir descargas eléctricas traspasarle todo su cuerpo no era muy agradable. Y no quería que ella lo sufriese. Haría lo que fuese para protegerla. O al menos lo intentaría. – Richard Castle.

- Prueba superada. Detective, ¿desde hace cuánto le conoce?

- Casi cuatro años.

- Señor Castle. ¿Desde hace cuánto son pareja?

Él la miró a los ojos. – No lo somos.

Anderson se quedó en silencio. – Así que, se hicieron pasar por una pareja para hablar conmigo. – Sonrió cínicamente.

- Se lo hemos intentado decir, pero no ha querido escucharnos. – Siguió hablando el escritor. – Así que será mejor dejar todo esto, y entregarse pacíficamente.

- ¿Qué son? – Ignoró sus palagras.

- Compañeros.

- Yo diría que son más que eso. – Miró a la detective, que permanecía callada mirando al escritor. – ¿Desde cuándo son compañeros?

- Cuatro años. – Continuó el escritor.

- Es investigador civil. – Siguió la inspectora.

- Entiendo… - Asintió con la cabeza. – ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta idea?

Ella se giró hacia su captor. – A mí.

- No me sorprende. – Susurró. – Dígame señor Castle. – Le miró. - ¿Desde hace cuánto está enamorado de su compañera?

El tiempo se detuvo ante esa pregunta para los dos rehenes. Se miraron, temerosos de lo que podían encontrar.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que ella lo recordaba. No podía mentir, eso estaba descartado, pero no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. – No… - Se quedó callado. Los marrones ojos de ella le miraban expectante. ¿No? Empezó a sentirse mal, y no era precisamente por su situación. Ese no le dolía más que si le causase un voltaje. – No lo sé.

Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza asomó. - ¿No lo sabe? – Arqueó una ceja. – Interesante… ¿Y ella lo sabía?

Kate sabía la respuesta que él creía correcta. Un no rotundo debía de salir de sus labios. Pero en cambio, dijo otra cosa. – Sí.

La sorpresa se asomó en sus ojos, mirando atentamente al escritor. Él la miraba dolido y engañado.

En ese momento lo supo. Por eso se comportaba tan extraño con ella. Sabía que lo recordaba. Debió suponerlo en cuanto vio el café en su mesa después de interrogar por primera vez al ladrón en el atentado de la manifestación.

Intentó hablar, pero nada salía de su boca. ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía excusa para lo que había hecho. Miedo, no estaba preparada, pero un año era demasiado para una mentira de ese calibre. – Rick… - Susurró. – Quería decírtelo, pero…

Anderson la interrumpió. - ¿Pero qué, inspectora? ¿No quería perder la "amistad" que tenían si le contestaba? – Dijo irónicamente. Los ojos comenzaron a aguársele a la policía. – Por eso las mujeres son las que rompen las relaciones. Porque no pueden ser honestas con y guardan secretos.

El escritor escuchó el doble sentido de sus palabras. – Entonces es eso… Tu mujer te engañó y por eso haces esto.

- Es usted muy listo, señor Castle. Hago esto para evitar que parejas desperdicien años de su vida en una relación que será todo engaños.

- No, simplemente los matas. – Dijo Kate mientras miraba el suelo, mordiéndose el labio impotente.

- Les protejo de su futura desgracia.

- Yo me he casado. – Soltó. – Y no me arrepiento de mi primer matrimonio. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo. – Algo que no puedo decir del segundo... – Comentó algo más distraído. Kate le miró de reojo. - ¿Y sabe por qué? – Vio que no contestaba. – Porque a pesar de los engaños y las discusiones, obtuve algo bueno. A mi hija. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Es usted una persona muy sincera. ¿Puede ser por el bien de la inspectora?

Castle sonrió irónico. – Suéltela, y comprobémoslo.

- Prefiero comprobar si su compañera es igual de sincera que usted. – Concluyó mirándola, haciendo que ella dejase de ver el suelo para mirarlo. Los ojos rojos por la impotencia no dejaban soltar ni una lágrima delante de ese degenerado. - ¿Dejará que el hombre que la ama, sufra?

Giró su mirada hacia el escritor, que aunque no lo pareciese, las descargas le habían pasado factura. Respiraba con dificultad y la cabeza la mantenía apoyada en el espaldar de la silla de metal. – Castle. – Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. – Te juro que volverás con Alexis y Martha.

- Tiene una gran determinación, inspectora Beckett. Pero eso no los salvará. Ya hemos visto que le ha mentido, ¿quién nos dice que no lo volverá a hacer? Bueno, eso lo sabremos en seguida. – Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. – ¿Cree que es un buen hombre?

- Sí. – Dijo sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Quiere protegerle?

- Sí. – Repitió convencida y sin apartar la mirada de él.

- ¿Haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar? Como… ¿Dar su vida por la de él?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para luego responder con determinación. – Sí.

Richard la miró con intensidad. - ¿Soportarías el dolor que él acaba de sufrir?

El escritor separó la cabeza de la silla. – Sí.

- ¡No! – Gritó mientras se retorcía en su sitio, intentando desatarse de sus ataduras, sin éxito y haciéndose daño. – He pasado la prueba, ella no tiene por qué pasar por eso. – Miró al hombre con odio.

- Está bien, Castle. – Dijo con tono conciliador.

- ¡No! – La miró. – No lo está, Kate.

Anderson los miraba como si estuviese en un partido de tenis. La policía inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza, sonriente. – Has pasado demasiado dolor por mi culpa, sería justo que yo sufriese una pequeña parte.

- ¿Pequeña parte? – Preguntó extrañado. – Ha dicho que será lo mismo.

- Me refiero a otro dolor muy diferente. – Castle mantuvo la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. – Ahora entiendo porqué estabas tan frío conmigo. – Sollozó tenuemente. – Y lo siento mucho. Debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo con voz tenue, pero los hombres podían escucharla.

- Inspectora. – Interrumpió el joyero. – Antes de apretar el botón, quiero hacerle otra pregunta. – Ella le miró. - ¿Está enamorada de su compañero?

Volvió a mirar al hombre que había pasado tanto con ella, que casi no podía ya enumerarlo. Separó los labios, lista para contestar…

Un estruendo sonó detrás de Scott Anderson y haces de luces se adentraron agitadamente en la oscura habitación. - ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Al suelo!

Ryan y Esposito entraron con refuerzos apuntando con sus armas al hombre, que no tuvo más remedio que levantar los brazos.

El escritor y la inspectora no se creían al principio lo que veían, hasta que al asumirlo, una gran sonrisa de alivio asomó en sus labios.

- ¡Chicos! – Los detectives se acercaron a ellos en cuanto se aseguraron de que el criminal estaba atado y no podía hacer más daño. Ryan se acercó para desatar a Castle, mientras que Esposito hacía lo mismo con Beckett.

- Alexis vino a la comisaría al darse cuenta de que anoche no habías llegado a casa. – Le dijo el detective de ojos azules.

- Así que supusimos que nunca salisteis de la joyería. – Terminó de explicar el moreno.

- ¿Seguimos en la joyería? – Inquirió el escritor.

- Sí, en un cuarto de su sótano.

- ¿Están bien?

- Sí. – Respondió Beckett al ser desatada. – Pero Castle necesita un hospital.

Él la miró. – Estoy bien. – Pero al levantarse, tuvo que agarrarse a Ryan para no caer.

Esposito corrió a ayudar a su compañero. – Uou… No lo creo tío.

- Será mejor que te miren. Drogas más corrientes eléctricas no son buenas combinaciones.

- ¿Beckett? – Preguntó Javier.

- Estoy bien. A mí no… me ha electrocutado. – Se quedó mirando al escritor, que la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

- Vamos. – Animó Kevin ayudando a su amigo a salir de allí. Pero Kate no pudo evitar observar el panel de control de las sillas antes de marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agentes de policía esperaban fuera, junto a una horrorizada Meredith. Parecía que la pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía su jefe.

Los detectives metieron a Castle en su coche para llevarlo al hospital. – Será mejor que también te miren a ti. – Le sugirió Esposito.

Se quedó pensativa. – Iré más tarde. Tengo que hacer algo.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo resignado, entrando en el coche junto a sus compañeros.

El motor se puso en marcha, poniendo en movimiento el automóvil y perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad bajo la atenta mirada de la inspectora.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al hospital varias horas después. Quería terminar con todo lo referente al caso y dejarlo listo para una enfurecida Gates.

Fue a la recepción, pero no le hizo falta. – Kate.

Se giró y vio a una pelirroja con ojos claros mirándola seriamente. A su lado, su abuela la miraba condescendiente. – Alexis, Martha. – Se acercó a ellas, pero no demasiado. Tenían todo el derecho a odiarla. Por su culpa, casi pierden a su padre e hijo.

Se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Cómo estás, querida? – Preguntó la actriz.

- Bien… Yo… - Titubeó. - ¿Cómo está?

- Tiene que quedarse varios días en observación. Pero está bien. Bueno… Es Richard. – Dijo alegremente. – Cuando era pequeño, cuando se caía, se volvía a levantar como si nada hubiese pasado y seguía caminando. Siempre ha sido un superviviente.

- Lo siento mucho…

- Sé que lo sientes. – Dijo la hija del escritor. – Pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por lo que ha pasado. – Sonrió levemente. – Él decidió hacer esto. Ha sido su elección el seguirte, sabiendo que era peligroso.

- Por eso mismo. – Cogió aire. – Voy a decirle que no vuelva a la comisaría. – Las mujeres la miraron sorprendidas. – Ya ha pasado demasiados peligros, y esto ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso.

Las pelirrojas se miraron, para luego volver a mirar a la inspectora con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Y crees que va a hacerte caso?

- Eres una ingenua en lo que se refiere a mi hijo. Richard es el hombre más cabezota que hay en el mundo.

- Ya deberías saberlo. Así que quítatelo de la cabeza.

- Nosotras nos marchamos ya. – Dijo Martha con su nieta de la mano y dejando a la inspectora sin poder hablar. – Está en la segunda planta. No tiene pérdida, los detectives Ryan y Esposito le han puesto escolta. Por los periodistas. – Terminó aclarando.

- ¡Ah! Y Kate. – La aludida se giró para ver la intensa mirada clara de Alexis. – No le sigas haciendo daño. – Miró a la madre de su compañero, quien le sonrió, y salieron del hospital.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como había dicho Martha, le fue muy fácil encontrar la habitación de Castle. Cuando se acercó, los policías la dejaron entrar, agradeciéndolo al cerrar la puerta.

Se encontró al hombre acostado y con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir a alguien en la habitación, los abrió y miró a la mujer. – Ey. – Se reincorporó en la cama, algo adolorido, y apoyó la espalda en la almohada.

- Ey… - Respondió. - ¿Qué tal estás? – Se acercó para sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Aburrido. – Se quejó. – La señora Rotenmeier no me deja hacer nada. No le deja ni a Alexis traerme un libro.

- Tienes que descansar.

- Y eso hago. Pero me van a matar de aburrimiento. Lo que no consiguió el loco, lo va a conseguir el hospital.

Se quedaron en silencio. No sabiendo cómo abarcar el tema que el escritor acababa de comenzar, sin intención de hacerlo.

- Lo siento tanto, Rick… - Sollozó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

El hombre la miró y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola del rostro con las dos manos y secándole las lágrimas que escapaban de su prisión. – Kate… - Susurró. – Tranquila. Tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar.

- Estaba tan preocupada por nuestra relación, que he cometido un error que podía haberte costado la vida. Vine con la firme intención de hacer que no me siguieses más. – Richard se separó de ella, dolido con lo que acababa de escuchar. – Pero me encontré a tu familia en la salida. – Sonrió. – Y me han recordado lo cabezota que eres. Y es que tampoco les hubiese costado mucho convencerme. – Se silenció durante unos segundos. – Me alegra verte en la comisaría, me gusta que me traigas café. Incluso tus alocadas teorías me divierten.

- Kate…

Ella levantó una mano para que permaneciera en silencio. – Cuando noté la separación entre nosotros, no sabes cuánto me dolió. Y cuando Anderson te estaba electrocutando, deseé que quien estuviese sufriendo en tu lugar fuese yo. Estaba aterrorizada, Rick. Aterrorizada de perderte, y yo no pudiese hacer nada. Sin poder decirte lo que llevo guardándome tanto tiempo…

Se quedó pensativa mirando el suelo, y el escritor no paraba de mirarla con intensidad. – Kate…

- Quiero que sepas la respuesta a la pregunta que no pude contestar mientras estábamos secuestrados. – Le interrumpió, alzando la cabeza en su dirección. – Sí. – Castle dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. – Y al igual que mi compañero, tampoco sé desde cuándo.

Se quedaron observando, sin mediar palabra. Él, incrédulo. Ella, temerosa de que fuese demasiado tarde para que él le diese la oportunidad.

Suspiró después de más de un minuto en silencio, intentando contener a las traidoras lágrimas. – Bueno… Ya lo he dicho… Quería que lo supieses… - Se levantó de su asiento. – Me voy para que descanses…

Se giró para marcharse, pero un agarre en la muñeca la hizo detener. La fuerza del escritor la arrastró hasta quedar sentada en la cama, junto a él.

Y sin decir nada, la besó con una intensidad que embriagó a la inspectora. No tardó en corresponder a los labios de su compañero, mostrándole todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, al igual que lo hacía él.

FIN

* * *

Bueno… por fin el final… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Me dedico al punto de cruz?

Los personajes me salieron algo OC en algunos momentos, pero como bien dice mi bien amiga Ushio, no soy la creadora oficial de la serie xD (Y yo le respondí que si lo fuese, Rick sería mío xD)

Sobre las referencias a Terminator y Saw, fue que mi hermano alquiló los juegos los dos últimos fines de semana, y me venían genial para la trama jejejej


End file.
